


The Letter...     [ One-Shot ]

by MsRafaelaVicente



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:46:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsRafaelaVicente/pseuds/MsRafaelaVicente





	The Letter...     [ One-Shot ]

Laying in bed now, I look to the clock is almost 4 am, I have been thinking of you a lot lately, not that before I didnt think of you everyday but this time more offen. How a perfect life, can turn to a nightmare in a matter of seconds? but it did as quick as chita running, I was prepared but do we ever be prepared for this? the answer is no. It all started with you having pain in your arm, but you didn’t pay any attention. I don’t know how much time passed but I was asleep and I eard something, at fisrt it wasn’t clear, but then it was, and what I eard was you puking in the bathroom, I get up to help you, and what I saw was terrefing, your vomit wasn’t just vomit, it was vomit mixed with blood, I wanted to freak out but I couldn’t, you getting better was my priority, so I called 911, they took what looked like an infinity, eventually they arrived and took you to the hospital. In the hospital I called your parents and sister, they were very worried. You did a lot of exams to find out what was wrong with you, I think they already knew but they wanted to make sure. Finally they had the diagnosis, and very calmly they said. Cancer, that’s what you had, I freeze for a moment, I wanted to scream, to cry, to break things, but you told me with your green eyes to not worry, that you’d be fine. So I hold on to what you have said and I believed that you actually were going to win this battle. Months have passed, the first shock was, you losing your beautiful curls, you were different but still beautiful. You keept doing the quimio but doctors said that the cancer didnt grow, witch is good, but didnt got small at all too, and that’s bad. You started to get more and more weak each week, until your voice started to fade. Around that time, I was talking to my mom, she knew that I didnt even shed a tear, so she was trying to do that, ohh and she got it, got it so so bad, I was fully sobbing, with no air, not even my mom hugs and words could stop me. A year have passed and you were worst, doctors wanted to stop the quimio and I wasn’t ready or even wanted to believe what end this will have, no, I think I had hope until the last second I was hoping for a miracle, and I hold on to that, I don’t know how much time passed but what I remember is seing you impaired and very fragile, but what hurted the most was that I wanted to do something to relife your pain but I couldn’t I felt powerless, so powerless. The miracle that I asked for it didn’t happen, so there for, my curly, my hero, my soulmate, my flatmate who quickly became my bff and even quicker became my boyfriend and my everything, passed away in the middle of the night, we did not have the proper goodbye but I wisper to your ears that I loved you so much, that I will missed you so much and to not worry, my family will take care of your family, tears started to stream doing my face I kissed once last time in your pale lips, I can still feel the warm of your lips. The funeral was as hard and as painful as a fall into some pointy rocks. Today, in 2020, five years have passed, you visit me in my dreams, I feel happy for a moment, because I am feeling you, but as soon I got back to the “ real world” I feel the emptyness for the rest of the day. As soon as I start to Forget your voice, I ear our albuns, and there it is your voice, and again I feel you and it feels so good. The time don’t make me Forget the pain I had and have, also, the time don’t make me Forget you, witch is good cause I don’t wanna Forget you, as I said in that tweet, i 2011, remember ? “ always in my heart harry_styles. yours sincerely, louis. “


End file.
